


living reflection from a dream

by Darnaguen



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnaguen/pseuds/Darnaguen
Summary: Jack/Elizabeth + Tangerine by Led Zeppelin, written for the song shuffle challenge.





	

_I was her love, she was my queen,  
And now a thousand years between._

_–_

The sky is ink-black and the sea roils restlessly against the shore when he finds her.  
  
She looks small in the shadows, the dim light of the waning moon gleaming on her cheekbones and her pale arms. There is no light in her eyes – but then neither is there in the depths of the sea. Or hell.  
  
“You came,” she says.  
  
He considers bowing, but he seems to have misplaced his hat again.  
  
“It’s been a while, Lizzie.”  
  
At this, she smiles, and it’s like a dagger and a dream.  
  
“Yes, Jack. It has.”

_–_


End file.
